1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail notcher for cutting a notch in a nail plate. The present invention also relates to a method for applying topical anti-fungal composition to fungus underneath a nail by applying the composition through the notch cut by the nail notcher of the present invention.
2. Background Discussion
A human's nail has a nail plate, which is a hard outer surface of dead cells and a nail bed below the nail plate. The nail plate is non-porous, whereas the nail bed is porous. There is soft flesh beneath the nail bed. The nail plate and the nail bed are relatively insensitive to pain. The underlying flesh is sensitive to pain. The nail plate, nail bed, and, in severe cases, the flesh below the nail bed can be infected by a wide variety of common fungi. Such fungi are responsible for nail infections, medically known as onychomycosis. Examples of onychomycosis are caused by fungi, such as trichophyton mentagrophytes, candida albicans or trichophyton rubrum. Other terms for onychomycosis are ringworm of nails or tinea unguium.
It is difficult to treat such infections. Although the infections are highly localized, they are located in a part of the body which is difficult to reach. U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,786 discloses application of the composition for treating fungal diseases of the skin and mucus membrane with a small, pointy wooden stick or thin plastic porous plastic stick, or brush for treating large areas. Its Example 11 discloses onychomycosis treatment of a fingernail. However, the Example emphasizes that its preparation is suitable for treating superficial onychomycotic infections. In the case of infection of the nail bed, however, therapy must be carried out together with an oral antimycotic. U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,786 is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,105 discloses drilling holes in nails to apply anti-fungal medication, as an attempt to improve topical administration of medication. U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,105 also discloses other local measures to treat nail fungus include mechanical ablation of affected nail areas, or nail removal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,105 is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,105 also discloses application of anti-fungal medication with a brush or an applicator tipped bottle.
Rather than directly applying topical anti-fungal medication, systemic treatments are also employed. However, such systemic treatments spread medication throughout the patient's body. Thus, the medicine is not concentrated in the infected area and may cause side-effects.
It would be desirable to provide a medication for treating nail fungus, particularly toenail fungus, which easily can be directly applied to the nail to result in effective, painless and bloodless treatment.